Milton Grimmes
Warden Milton Grimmes is the primary antagonist of Season 1 of Criminal Case. He was a suspect in the murder investigation of escaped convict Tess Goodwin in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) and the killer of Aloki Indian Delsin Peota in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough), where he was also exposed as the leader of The Crimson Order. Profile Milton is a 56-year-old now-former prison warden with neat grayish black hair with white strips as well as wrinkles visible on his forehead. He wears a white suit with a gray-brown sleeveless jacket over it. He has a warden name tag on the right side of his jacket and a set of keys on the opposite side. He is also seen holding a cup of tea with his right hand and the saucer on his other hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Milton owns a black cat. In his second appearance, Milton wears a gold brooch beside his set of keys. It is discovered that he plays the violin, takes Vitamin C and eats snails. Events of Criminal Case Ashes to Ashes Jones and the player found a computer at Milton's desk even if Milton was not present at the time the team wanted to talk to the warden about Tess's escape. The surveillance revealed Tess using a pendulum to hypnotize the guards to escape from prison. Milton arrived to see the team and apologized for not being present right away, and even apologized for Tess escaping from the detention center. Inspector Jones told Milton that the killer found Tess before the authorities did and wondered if Tess showed signs of any suspicious behavior. Milton blamed himself for underestimating Tess's cleverness as Tess appeared to be a very smart killer, often seen spending tedious hours in the prison library, which meant that Tess had the urge to study even after imprisonment. Milton swore on Solomon's grave that he would invoke rule changes to make sure no one escaped from prison again. The team wanted to talk to Milton about an article which was pieced back together regarding about three recent Crimson Order incidents the team cracked, in which Milton wanted to do some research about the notorious society. The team told Milton about Tess being slain due to her endeavor to gather information about the Crimson Order's past but wanted to know as to why Solomon was present at Mary Goodwin's execution. Milton told the team that Solomon served as a judge of Colonial Grimsborough and that a judge had every right to attend an execution during 17th century Grimsborough, and even cautioned the team to be very careful should for any reason they attempt to gather further evidence exposing the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes exceeding four centuries. Following Luna Hecate's indictment for Tess's death, the team wanted to find a file regarding about Shane Kolinsky being incarcerated for Donna King's murder 10 years ago, and was shocked to know Shane was a member of the Crimson Order. The team wanted to talk about Shane in front of Milton, but Milton had other inmates to watch for. Milton was very upset when the team wanted to inquire about a past detainee who passed away a decade ago feeling that the team had too much interest about the past. There Will Be Blood With Anakee's help, the team was able to find an ancient wedding invitation to Solomon Grimmes and Inaya's wedding, which doubled as a Pilgrim Feast in the past. Given that Milton was Solomon's descendant, the team needed to talk to Milton again, grounds for Milton being called into investigation once more. In the Detention Center, Milton was approached about the wedding of Solomon and Inaya but admitted that Keme Peota (victim Delsin Peota's ancestor) went bison hunting in protest of Solomon's marriage to Inaya, but Jones stated that Keme realized that the Aloki vanished without a trace. Milton claimed that due to obligations of the two, Solomon and Inaya parted ways after a few days of marriage. Milton was questioned again when the construction site was actually home to a mass grave involving all Aloki murdered 4 centuries ago. The team had it with Milton's lies, so Milton told the team that the Crimson Order stormed the feast and slew the Aloki. The Order spared Solomon, but in exchange for his life, he would have to do what the Crimson Order told him or else. during the moment of his arrest.|thumb]] His wanton list of lies during the team's investigation marked the hours of reckoning for Milton. Indeed, in the case's tense moments, Milton was found guilty of Delsin's gruesome murder, and his involvement in the Grimmes' four centuries of "murder-building history" through the Crimson Order was unearthed at last. As the team went to arrest him, Milton approached the team in his Crimson Order robe and helmet. In their tense conversation, Milton expressed his belief that the city belonged to the Grimmes family, admitting that he killed Delsin and then drank his blood. Milton dropped a bomb when he revealed that his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, had done the same to Inaya after discovering that the Aloki tribe had an abundance of gold through a gold mine, thinking that the gold would be enough to control Grimsborough with an iron fist. So, Solomon devised a plan to gather the Aloki in one roof by seducing Inaya and invoking a Pilgrim-Aloki feast, where he later had the Crimson Order do the dirty work. After the Aloki massacre, Solomon seized the gold mine for the Crimson Order's financial benefit. This statement by Milton disgusted Jones because the four-century-old gold mine was the Order's motive. Milton then continued by stating that with the gold mine as the Order's headquarters, he could declare himself a dictator and a God, and prepared himself to kill the player with his handgun. Fortunately, Ramirez intervened in the nick of time by hitting Milton with his frying pan--mirroring the saving move he demonstrated during the events of The Rorschach Reaper. The team did not hesitate to handcuff Milton, who responded in disgust that he was supposed to bring the player's head to the night's great ceremony in the Crimson Order's headquarters. And so Jones and the player disguised themselves as Crimson Order members to arrest Alden Greene and Mayor Howard Johnson at the Crimson Order hideout. With Milton, Alden, Howard, and Serena Johnson (Howard's mother, who was earlier arrested for the second-degree murder of Adam Bentley) detained, the trial of the century was about to ensue. Judge Hall started by profiling the Grimmes family as Crimson Order leaders and mass murderers, but Milton blasted her for labeling the Crimson Order as criminals instead of heroes. Next, Judge Hall held Serena liable for the second-degree murder of Adam Bentley, to which Serena responded that she would be known as Grimsborough's greatest matriarch. Furthermore, Judge Hall made Rachel Priest's murder a Crimson Order murder, but Alden countered that the Order could have made Grimsborough rich because of the gold they seized from the Aloki. Last but not least, Judge Hall informed Howard that he abused his power as the Mayor of Grimsborough, acting on his mother's orders, although Howard did not understand what the judge said at all. The mess the Crimson Order made through four centuries of bloodshed were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement, even though Judge Hall felt it was too light of a sentence in her opinion. Milton replied harshly that the Crimson Order built Grimsborough, but Judge Hall stated that the city was built through acts of murder and told Milton not to talk anymore. Judge Hall admitted that the mass sentencing of the Crimson Order had finally put an end to the dark era, and a bright future now awaited Grimsborough, thus marking the end of the notorious secret society. Trivia *Milton is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **He is also one of the only three characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Grimsborough, along with Bart Williams and Caroline Fitzgerald. ***Coincidentally, Caroline and Milton are also the only characters in Grimsborough to appear as a suspect in the second-to-last case of a district and the final case of a district as well. *Milton's hair significantly changed into a very light gray tone in There Will Be Blood. However, in his jail photo in the same case, it goes back to being dark gray. Case appearances *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) Gallery MGrimmesGrimsborough.png|Milton, as appeared in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough). MGrimmesGrimsboroughC56.png|Milton, as he appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough). MG.jpg|Milton, sentenced to life in jail in solitary confinement for gruesomely killing Delsin Peota and for being the leader of the Crimson Order. SandyGGrimsboroughS1.jpeg|Sandy Grimmes, Milton's late cousin. Solomon.png|Solomon Grimmes, Milton's ancestor. PD2 - Milton Grimmes.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:The Crimson Order members